Journey into Wychwood
This is a summary of the events that occured on Starday the 27th of Lamashan. Day 1 Mid-Morning '' Half elf bard and gnome rogue approach group at the Gauntlet Tavern . They seek guides and protection for travelling into the Wychwoods , wish to find Mother Blacktooth. If questioned by the group as to why, they reply it is an Imperial matter and are unable to be specific yet. However they offer a considerable sum of gold (1500gp each) to the group for their assistance. Perception checks reveal they wear rings for the “The Talespinners League ”. Knowledge Local tells the group about the league and that it is founded and run by Lord Nardhon Tatharphen . Knowledge Nobility gives them info about Lord Tatharphen. Group prepares themselves for the journey ahead. Group will have to talk to locals as to how to find Mother Blacktooth. The group decide to employ the knowledge of Spade the Goblin who tells them that there is a trail that intersects the Great road near the forest. It is marked by the stump of a great oak. If you follow the trail it will lead directly into the forest. Legend holds that when the trail ends you will reach her cabin, though no one has ever tested this theory. Despite this information, Spade is "volunteered" to accompany the group. ''Mid-day to Mid-Night Half day walk to the forest. With evening approaching too fast, the group sets up camp at the stump of a great oak. During the night the group is harrassed by a ghostly apparation. It is too much for them to withstand and the group falls back. Shortly thereafter day breaks and they set off again. Day 2 Not long after entering the forest, the trees hug closely to the trail and the canopy above becomes so dense that all are affected by low-light conditions. The air is heavy, but the sounds of bird twittering of somewhere just out of sight stays your apprehensions. The trail twists and winds, growing narrower with every passing minute. After half an hour of walking it has dwindled from the width of a wagon to barely single file. Brush and tree are thick here and it is difficult to see very far for all the growth. Perception checks notice that they were being followed/watched. Further perceptions could not determine location or sight the stalker/s. Presently even the low-light conditions begin to fade and you realize that night is falling. Survival checks DC 15 to set up a camp area. Elf chats to the group. Gnome doesn’t speak (no tongue). Late in the evening howls can be heard nearby, perception checks to hear/see figures moving stealthily through the forest towards the camp. The group is set upon by 4 dire wolves and 2 ogres. In a quick and brutal battle the group wins out. Day 3 '' ''Morning Group awakens to low-light conditions again, pack up camp and set forth. Travel for most of the day without issue. The forest closes in around you as you travel the narrow path, out of sight you hear the occasional bird song and the sounds of wood born creatures scampering through the undergrowth. Perception checks discern the faint sound of water and music about 100ft away. As the sun hangs high above, you come across a great clearing, about 60ft across and as wide. A small stream trickles through on the far side and between you and the stream sit four handsome, grinning men. Each one has the furry legs of a goat and a set of curling ram horns extending from their temples. Knowledge checks determine they are Satyrs. The satyrs do not appear to have noticed you yet, as they lift their panpipes to play. Half of the group is placed under a sleep spell, and the Satyrs proceed to advance towards the remaining party members. Fortunately, before things got too out of hand for the group, the Ninja calls out that they are seeking Mother Blacktooth. The satyrs cease their offense and speak with the group providing guidance. The group is cautioned about seeking out Mother Blacktooth, but directs the group to... "follow the stream east until they come to a glade. They will know it for it has a well and an ancient shrine. There is a path that leads from the clearing, follow it and find what they seek." Mid-Afternoon As instructed you find the glade and the well, it looks well kept but very old. Knowledge History/Religion checks learn that it is the “Well of the Dawnflower”, a shrine to the goddess Sarenrae and allegedly one of several mystical locks for the evil god Rovagugs prison. The waters are said to contain great healing capabilities year round, more so each full moon following midwinter. Beyond is the promised path, however with the day almost over the group decides to camp there and continue in the morning. Day 4 Waking, you continue along the path. Around midday, the group discovers a small clearing with several large'' ''gnarled, dead-looking trees. The elf and gnome request to sit and rest awhile. Perception checks notice that one of the trees is more than a tree tree and a large vine draped over a fallen log is actually an assassin vine. Tree and vine suddenly attack, while grimstalker attacks from the rear with sneak attack. The group battles valiantly and against great odds win the day. After the fight the group become aware of an imposing figure in the clearing. An ugly and horribly deformed woman, with black teeth approaches. The elf and gnome kneel before her and exclaim: “we beg forgiveness for the intrusion my lady but we bring a request from your cousin.” She cuts them off before they say anything else and commands all to follow her to her cabin. Here they can speak more openly. After several minutes the group come to a small clearing, a cabin takes up half the space and a garden the rest. Inside the elf continues to speak: “Our master instructed us to give you this message” as he hands over a parchment. She reads it quickly and looks up. She states “gather together all of you I will take us to Reveran immediately”. She teleports the group to the tiny thorp without delay. The locals upon seeing her scream and panic. She laughs and then shakes herself. Suddenly she appears as an elven woman, old but still quite enchanting. Smiling she states “this is my true form; blacktooth was just to keep pesky farmers from snooping”. My real name is Dame Limel Maetharia and I am cousin to Lord Nardhon Tatharphen. Speaking to the Gauntlet group “I have been watching you all for some time and I may have need of your services very soon. For now though I must leave with (elf and gnome). Thankyou for guiding them to me, I gift you these as thanks": Potion of Dispel 3rd/5th 750gp Potion of Haste 3rd/5th 750gp Potion of Blur 2nd/3rd 300gp The group are also paid the gold owed with thanks from the elf and gnome. Then the three vanish in flash of light. Category:Quests